A Virtual Adventure
by GameKirby
Summary: David and June entered a Virtual World called the Gamerzone where you can use anything or anyone from all video games until they get trapped in the game. Will David and June ever escape the game?


(A Virtual Adventure) My Made-up Episode, The Whole Story

Chapter 1. -Enter the Gamerzone-

At David's Castle in his Lab, David creates the first-ever Virtual Reality Adventure game called "The Gamerzone" we're players can use ANYTHING from other games depending on what they like. David volunteers June to try it out with him while Leo and the others watched, Leo activates the game and David and June enter Coffin Glass-like chambers to transfer their minds into the game, June says "Is this safe?" David replies "Our bodies won't feel any pain as long as where in the game." When they enter their bodies we're 3D-ish and computerized, David and June enter the world we're it's been taking over by fear creatures, Shadow monsters and their boss The Evil Phantom. When all the sudden in the real world Big Jet finds David's Castle unprotected so Big Jet causes a short-circuit causing' David and June to be trapped in the game. Level 1: Virtualtropolis a city we're all video game people lived, Mario, Sonic, Link, Kirby, Mega Man, Pikachu and many more. The gang warns David and June that Big Jet trapped them in the game meaning they can't escape. Will David and June ever escape the game?

Chapter 2. -The Forces of Fear-

All the sudden both David and June encounter shadowy dark creatures called Shadarks (Shadow + Dark) soldiers of the Evil Phantom. David tells June that you can use anything from other games to help you in battle, David calls forth The Keyblade (Kingdom Hearts) to battle the Shadarks and June calls forth The Mega Buster (Mega Man) her arm turns into a blaster in order to help out. While battling the Shadarks the Evil Forces of Fear shows up to David and June, The Clown Creep, The Cackler (Fear of Clowns + Psychopaths), The Bug-like Bully, Mantipunk (Fear of Bugs + Bullies), The Blade Gal, Sharpette (Fear of Dentists + Sharp Objects) and finally The Doctor of Mad Dogs, Dr. Dogvile (Fear of Dogs + Doctors) David and June must travel through 6 Levels in order in save the Virtual world and escape back to the real world or they'll be trapped inside forever, the Evil Phantom warns David and June that If they tried to find the exit, The Forces of Fear will attack them on the way. How will David and June defeat the Forces of Fear?

Chapter 3. -From The City to the Circus-

The players travel in the city looking for the exit when they encounter some Shadarks and Shademons (Shadow + Demon) David calls forth the Crash's spin attack (Crash Bandicoot) and June calls forth the Master Sword (Legend of Zelda) in order to use the Sword spin attack to defeated the Shadarks and Shademons. David summons Kirby to help him while he uses the Keyblade while June summons Princess Zelda to protect her while she uses the Master Sword to battle the dark creatures. Zelda protects June with a Nayru's Love Crystal Shield while battling the creatures and headed for Level 2: Circustopia we're everything is part of a circus. David and June must walk a tightrope to head towards The Cackler's location, David decides to walk the tightrope with June above him in order to make it across and continue. The gang thinks David and June are in a real circus but meanwhile back in the game a bunch of Tightropes, Trapeze wires and platforms pop up. Will Cackler find a way to stop David and June?

Chapter 4. -From The Circus to the Garden-

David and June must use an item to swing across, David tells June "Use the Grapping Hook from Zelda" June replies "OK" then uses the Grapping Hook (Legend of Zelda) while David summons Yoshi's Tongue whip attack (Super Mario World) in order to swing like trapeze artists and to find the Cackler. The players encounter The Cackler, David turns himself as Sora (Kingdom Hearts) and June turns herself as Amy Rose (Sonic Adventure) The Cackler uses Jack-o-boxes to attack the players. David and June battled and defeated The Cackler and heads towards Level 3: The Giant Garden, When they enter they discovered that they shrink in the size of a penny and traveled when they encounter Buguards (Bug + Guards) and their boss Mantipunk. When they pop-up in the screen, Leo gets scare when the Buguards pop in the screen, Quincy says "There Disgusting" Meanwhile in the game David and June use fire-type abilities, David summons Charizard's flame-thrower attack (Pokemon) while June uses the Fireball attack (Super Mario Bros.) to attack the Buguards cause' they're weak to fire, After beating the bugs a Giant Butterfly comes down and carries David and June to a Giant Picnic blanket to battle the boss Mantipunk. Will David and June beat Mantipunk?

Chapter 5. -Bugs and Robots-

David turns himself as Fire Man (Mega Man) and June turns herself as Chun-Li (Street Fighter II) Mantipunk uses Daroaches (Dark + Roaches) the defend him. David uses the Fire attack to defeat the Daroaches while June attacks Manipunk from behind until both defeat it. Both head towards Level 4: Roboville a robotic city control by Sharpette, When David and June enter it they turn into Robotic versions of themselves, Leo and the gang are amazed with their Robotic bodies Annie says "Their Cool" Quincy says "I wish I can do that" The players encounter Robothugs (Robot + Thug) to attack David and June. David summons a pair of Sonic sneakers (Sonic the Hedgehog) to use speed attacks while June summons a Raccoon Leaf (Super Mario Bros. 3) to use its tail and flight ability to battle the Robothugs. David and June defeated the Robothugs and headed to the Main Tower of Roboville to battle Sharpette, June tells David "Let me battle her, after all it's rude for a boy to attack a girl" David replies "OK but I'll use magic attacks to protect you" Sharpette battles June One-on-one, David summons Stone Kirby to team-up with June and use Rock-type attacks to battle Sharpette. Will June defeat Sharpette?

Chapter 6. -Future David and June-

Sharpette is defeated and the players headed toward Level 5: Futurezone, When they entered the level they transform into Adults. Both of them are shocked to see themselves as adults, David gets a thin mustache and becomes 5ft. 10in. while June becomes 4ft. 10in. with longer hair, Meanwhile the others are amazed to see their friends turned into adults. The players battled Doggoons (Dog + Goons) David uses the Master Sword (The Legend of Zelda) and June uses the Arm Blaster (Super Metroid) to battle the Doggoons and the boss Dr. Dogvile, David summons Yoshi (Super Mario World) to tied up the Dr. Dogvile with it's tongue attack while June morphs into a ball (Samus' Ball Mode) to create a Flaming ball attack on the Mad doctor to defeated the boss and head for the Final Level: The Phantom's Castle. When David and June entered they see lots of Shadarks and Shademons guarding the Phantom's Tower, David summons Mega Man (Mega Man) to help him while June summons Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros) to battle the Dark creatures while the players headed toward the Phantom's Tower. Will the players defeat the Phantom and escape the game?

Final Chapter -The Final Showdown-

The Phantom reveals is true identity as Vidad (Mix-up the name David), David's evil self when he was The Phantom, Vidad attacks David and says "Once I get rid of you I'll take your body and rule the real world" (Evil Laughter) June attacks Vidad with a Hero's Bow (Legend of Zelda) to stun him, David uses the Ryu's Hadoken attack (Street Fighter II) to blast Vidad, Vidad summons Darklones (Dark + Clones) to battle David and June, The players battled and defeated Vidad, until he turns into his true form: A Darkgon (Dark + Dragon) to prevent the players from escaping during the final battle. David uses the Keyblade (Kingdom Hearts) while June uses the Master Sword (Legend of Zelda) to battle the Darkgon but it's too big to attack so David also calls forth the Warpstar (Kirby) and June also calls forth P-Wing (Super Mario Bros .3) to fly. David and June are wounded their friends are afraid that they'll perish, so they cheer on them, David discovers that his energy is almost empty along with June so for a last resort they uses their final ability: Fusion, David and June fuses themselves into the Video Game warrior Nintendoius to finally defeat the Darkgon and exit the game. When they awoke out of here chambers the gang is proud to see them back in one piece when the gang was ready to leave until both David and June fell asleep so Leo carries June while Annie and Quincy take David to a nearby sofa, Leo whispers "Mission Completion" waves his baton. At the final curtain David turns into his Adult form and says "Game over friends." (The Gang laughs) THE END


End file.
